


Love Story [Podfic]

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [80]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: You were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" and I was crying on a staircase, begging you, "Please don't go."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63761) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal

| 

## Love Story

  


**Author:** waldorph  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton and SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Star Trek  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Summary:** You were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" and I was crying on a staircase, begging you, "Please don't go."  
  


## Full Streaming Audio

  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953922) | **Wordcount:** 3817  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20Love%20Story.mp3) |[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20Love%20Story.m4b) | **Size:** 55M | **Duration:** 59:29  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
